


Tug

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Under other circumstances, getting tied up and having her hair pulled seemed like Georgie's idea of a fun Saturday night.Prompt: Hair-pulling





	Tug

Nikola sank both hands into Georgie's hair with relish. "Look how lovely you are," she trilled, yanking Georgie's head back so she could meet her eyes upside-down. "Such pretty curls. I would _love_ to wear you."

  
"I'd rather you didn't," Georgie said. She tried to keep her voice level, to keep the irritation out of it, but Nikola pouted at her anyway, her grip on her hair tightening.

  
"You are absolutely no fun at all," Nikola said, and twisted her fists until Georgie winced. "Tell me I'm scary."

  
Georgie hissed through her teeth. "You're terrifying," she ground out, tugging at the ropes around her wrists.

  
"You're _not_ very convincing."

  
Under other circumstances, getting tied up and having her hair pulled seemed like Georgie's idea of a fun Saturday night. Shame about the "unhinged clown mannequin" aspect, really. "You are, objectively, one of the scariest things I have ever met," Georgie said, and let out a relieved breath when Nikola let go of her hair without scalping her.

  
"Not the scariest?"

  
"Top five easily," Georgie said. "Look, I'm not a great judge of this kind of thing."

  
Nikola hummed. Her fingers came up to massage Georgie's scalp, easing any lingering twinges. "Well," she said thoughtfully, "I suppose I'll just have to win you over, won't I?"


End file.
